1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water heater security systems and more specifically to systems including straps for maintaining the water heater in a fixed relationship with an adjacent wall.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Water heaters are commonly used to provide water at an elevated temperature such as 140° F. This hot water is then distributed throughout a facility for use in various processes such as cooking and cleaning. These facilities may be commercial buildings, but even more commonly will be residential buildings.
From a safety standpoint, the high temperature of water does not present a problem as long as it remains in the water heater. However, if the water heater is upset, for example by an earthquake, the large volume of water and the high temperature of the water can result in considerable destruction to the facility and a safety risk to any people in the vicinity. Broken gas lines and water lines often accompany such a catastrophe. Accordingly, it has been desirable to provide water heaters with strap systems that can hold the water heater in a fixed relationship with an adjacent wall. These strap systems have commonly included wall brackets and metal straps providing sufficient strength to support the weight of a fully loaded water heater.
In order to maintain the cost of these strap systems as minimal as possible, the metal straps have not been highly machined. As a result the metal straps have retained very sharp edges that are particularly detrimental to installers. The metal straps have been fairly rigid, making them even more difficult to install. Wherever the straps have been punched cut bent back on themselves, for example at the wall brackets, points of weakness have been created substantially degrading the integrity of the strap system.